Interest in mobility enhancing devices, such as artificial exoskeletons, has been increasing. Exoskeleton devices may take different forms, generally being powered devices with structures to support and/or enhance a user's mobility. For example, exoskeleton devices may be coupled to a user having some degree of lower body weakness to restore some level of mobility to the user. Mobility may be restored, for example, by reducing or eliminating the need for other assistive devices, such as walkers, crutches, wheelchairs, etc.
Exoskeleton devices may have one or more joints, the movement of which is caused by an actuator or other power transfer device such as a motor, which in turn may be controlled by a control system, and powered by a power supply. As such, exoskeleton devices may include a number of components in addition to the basic structural units of the exoskeleton. Often, these additional components are contained within a backpack worn by the user. Similarly, the basic structural units of the exoskeleton are often strapped over a user's clothing. Such a configuration may result in the use of an exoskeleton device being highly conspicuous. Particularly for a user with some level of disability, a highly conspicuous exoskeleton may draw undesired attention.